thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
New Mexico class battleship
The New Mexico class battleships of the United States Navy, all three of whose construction began in 1915, were improvements on the design introduced three years earlier with the Nevada class battleship. The twelve-gun main battery of the preceding Pennsylvania class battleship was retained, but with longer 14-inch (356 mm) 50-caliber guns in improved triple turrets. Hull design was also upgraded with a "clipper" bow for better seakeeping and a sleeker look. One ship, the USS New Mexico (BB-40), was fitted with turbo-electric propulsion. Though eight secondary batteries were located in very wet bow and stern positions and were soon removed, the rest of the ships' 5-inch (127 mm) guns were mounted in the superstructure, a great improvement over the earlier arrangements. Class history shells Okinawa on 1 April 1945. She could easily be distinguished from her sister ships by her tower foremast and 5-inch 38-caliber Mk 30 (127-mm) single gun turrets (visible between the barrels of the forward main turrets and starbord side of the ship, one of them facing forward); Idaho was the only battleship with this configuration.]] Completed during and soon after World War I, the New Mexico''s were active members of the Battle Fleet during the decades between the World Wars. All were rebuilt between 1931 and 1934, receiving entirely new superstructures, modern controls for their guns, new engines and improved protection against air and surface attack. Anti-torpedo "bulges" increased their width to 106 feet 3 inches (32.39 m) and displacement went up by a thousand tons or more. The ''New Mexico class was part of the "Standard type battleship" concept of the U.S. Navy, a design concept which gave the US Navy a homogeneous line of battle (very important, as it allowed the Navy to plan maneuvers for the whole line of battle rather than detaching "fast wing"s and "slow wing"s). The "Standard" concept included long-range gunnery, moderate speed of 21 knots (39 km/h), a tight tactical radius of 700 yards (640 m) and improved damage control. The other Standards were the Nevada class battleship, Pennsylvania class battleship, Tennessee class battleship, and Colorado class battleship classes. In order to counter the German threat, these ships, operating together as Battleship Division 3, were transferred from the Pacific to the Atlantic in 1941, leaving the Pacific Fleet inferior in battleship strength to the Japanese Navy. Sent back to the Pacific after the Pearl Harbor Raid devastated the Pacific Fleet's powerful battle line, they were active in the war with Japan until final victory was achieved in August 1945. Their heavy guns provided vital assistance to the many amphibious invasions that marked the Pacific conflict, and Mississippi took part in the Battle of Surigao Strait, the last time in history that battleships fought each other. New Mexico, Idaho and Mississippi were converted to a training and weapons trials ship and served for another decade. The Navy's first generation of ship-launched guided missiles, the replacements for most of the guns that had long been the focus of her career, first went to sea aboard these older former battleships. Ships in class *USS New Mexico (BB-40) *USS Mississippi (BB-41) *USS Idaho (BB-42) Category:Battleships of the United States Navy Category:New Mexico class battleship